Bedtime Story- How I Met Your Mother
by DocHippy
Summary: Killian tells his daughter one of the few stories he haven't told her yet- how he met her mother. (CS one-shot)


"But Henry said-"

"Your brother isn't always right, love." Killian stroked his daughter's cheek softly. The dark-haired little girl was suffering from a chill and forced to go to bed early. She sneezed.

"It's time for you to close your eyes, lass."

He smiled as she sighed dramatically. At the age of six, the little Claire Jones already knew just how to gently stretch the limits, and even though he was very well aware to the familiar phenomenon, she was able to melt his resistance every single time. "Tell me a story, daddy, pleeeeeease?" she asked and sniffed. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Fine, princess, but it'll have to be a short one, because you have to sleep if you want to get better." She nodded in excitement, her eyes widening. He searched his memory. He had told his daughter almost every story he knew, and her curiosity and her surprisingly-good memory had never let him to tell the same story twice. Finally he came up with an idea.

"Once upon a time," he started, drawing her full attention to him. Her greenish-blue eyes, which were similar to her mother's, fixed on his in the way that amazed him every single time. "There was a fearsome pirate. He took everything he desired, and showed his enemies no mercy. But the truth was he was very lonely. He had no one to take care of him, and no one to take care of. And that made him very good at taking care of himself. Actually, it was the thing he did best. He was so good at it; he even managed to save himself from a terrible curse." He stopped talking as he noticed Emma, who was standing near the door with a big smile on her face. "Keep going!" she urged. She walked across the room and kneeled to kiss her daughter. "Daddy was telling me a story," reported the child with a smile. "Was he now?" ask Emma and gave her husband a grin. "You can join us if you like," said Claire in a begging tone. Emma kissed her forehead again and settled down near her head. She ran her fingers through the long, black hair. "How was work, love?" he asked and kissed her lips gently. "It was boring. Keep going," she asked him again. "Okay. Where were we?" he asked. "He saved himself from a curse because this was the only thing he was good at," reminded him Claire. "Hey! I didn't say it was the **only **thing he was good at." He said in a defensive tone. Emma chuckled quietly. "So yes, he escaped a curse. And the thing he wanted most was revenge in the man that made him so lonely- the crocodile. So the pirate went to get a golden compass that could help him get to the crocodile. But the problem was he wasn't the only one who wanted the compass so bad. A group of four women was after it too, because two of them needed the compass to get back to their family. He tried to lie to them, to make them trust him and get the compass for him. But one of them, the most beautiful one," Emma smiled. "could tell he was lying. even though he was a pretty good liar."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"You can stop pretending now; I know you are talking about you and mommy."

He laughed. "Since when?" He asked.

"Ever since you called yourself a fearsome pirate." She answered, making Emma laugh loudly.

He cleared his throat.

"So, your mother knew I was lying right away, so I had to offer my help so she wouldn't let the ogres eat me." Claire giggled. "And then she and I climbed up a beanstalk to get the compass. Your mother and I make quite the team, lass. Remember that. We even defeated the giant that lived up the beanstalk. Of course, your mother became his friend right away. And we continued searching for the compass. But once we got it, your mother took it and left." "Why would you do that, mommy?" asked Claire. "That's because I didn't like your father very much back then." "Oh," smiled Claire. "Well, I already liked your mother back then, and therefore I was very sad when she left." The look in his eyes completed the missing part of what he tried to say. She felt like something was squeezing her heart. She leaned towards him and kissed him. The devilish smile that rose on his face declared that he got just what he was hoping to get. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Well, your mother and grandmother got back home. And I got back to my home, the Jolly Roger, and found a way to sail it to the realm the crocodile was in. I didn't get my revenge, eventually, but I did get to Neverland- to get your brother back home, because He got kidnapped by Peter Pan. And in Neverland I found out- and told your mother- that I loved her. But she was too stubborn and focused on getting your brother back to be able to think about it. And when we got home, the same Peter Pan who kidnapped your brother cast a curse that sent everyone, except your mother and brother, back to the enchanted forest. At the second I got there I knew I won't be able to just live as I used to live. I couldn't stop thinking about your mother. When I found the Jolly Roger I thought she'll help me, because she once was my home. But she didn't, and I knew exactly why. As much as I loved her, she wasn't my home anymore. Your mother was." Emma sniffed as she held back the tears that were rude enough to show up in her eyes. But she was smiling. So he squeezed her hand gently and smiled back. Claire sneezed. "So I traded the Jolly Roger for a magic bean and used it to get back to your mother, who lived in New York with Henry. The problem was-" "Why is there always a problem?" asked Claire in frustration. Her parents laughed. "That's how things are like in this family." explained Emma.

"And then we defeated a wicked witch and got sucked to the past-"

"What?"

"That's a great story for another time. Anyway, your uncle Neal was born, and your stubborn mother finally let her walls down and let me in. And after that you could say we lived happ-"

"Happily ever after." Claire sighed, then sneezed, then yawned. "I hope one day I'll have an interesting story to tell, too." She said, sleepy. "I'm sure you will." Smiled Emma and stroked her cheek. "Good night, princess."

"Goodnight." She yawned, and her parents left the room.

"You're quite the story teller." Said Emma with a smirk.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. "Am I, now?"

"Let's go to sleep, fearsome pirate."

"As you wish."


End file.
